Dreaming in Colour
by Fairy-Ann
Summary: 5e Uitdaging en de mafste tot nu toe. Scorpius Malfidus heeft wel een erg vreemde droom. Sinds wanneer zijn croissantjes gekleurd? Sinds wanneer zingen ze? Sinds wanneer heeft de weersvoorspeller gelijk? AU-achtig..


Mn 5e uitdaging en meteen het verhaal waar ik het trotst op ben [a] Ik was namelijk de enige die meedeed xD Uiteindelijk heeft ze een neiuwe opdracht opgegeven, waaraan ook maar 1 persoob meedeed xD (Niet ik dus :P) Maar goed, toen kon ze dus kiezen tusen mijn verhaal en dat van mij en heeft het andere meisje met reden gewonnen ^^  
Anyway, de opdracht was maf, ik ben maf, dit verhaal slaat dus totaal nergens op xD Maar voor degenen die van droge humor en grappige dingen houden raad ik dit verhaaltje toch aan ^.^  
De opdracht:  
- Tussen de 1500 en 2000 woorden.  
- Er moet **zeven** x regenboog als woord in voorkomen.  
- Er moeten **negen** kleuren in voorkomen  
- Als je een kleur als bijvoeglijk naamwoord neemt, moet het freaky zijn.. Bijvoorbeeld een gele toverstok of een paarse kat, zoiets.  
- Geen WIT, ZWART, ZILVER, GRIJS, METALLIC, GOUD & BRONS.  
- Het moet gaan over een orkaan.  
- Ik wil GEEN TRANEN, GEEN RUZIES & GEEN SCHOKKENDE DINGEN. Dus een beetje vrolijk, omdat ikz elf ook vrolijk en maf ben.  
- Oja, en ik wil wil geen: Die regenboog was mooi! Wel 9 kleuren, rood, oranje, geel blablabla, NONONONO!

**Dreaming in Colour**

Het was weer eens, zoals gewoonlijk, een prachtige dag op Zweinstein, school voor Hekserij en Hocus Pocus. Het zonnetje scheen, de lucht was **blauw**, de Octopus lag vrolijk te genieten in het water en Professor Loena liep dromerig langs het meer achter wat **groen**gevlekte Probbels aan. De meeste leerlingen werden wakker van de warme zonnestralen op hun gezicht.  
De dag was al goed begonnen. Nadat Scorpius een tijdje naar het vredige terrein van Zweinstein had gekeken, had hij zich aangekleed, gewassen en was hij naar boven gerend voor een heerlijk ontbijt. Aangezien hij zo vroeg was wakker geworden zat de Grote Zaal niet bepaald vol. Hij keek om zich heen. Sinds Professor Gabrielle Delacour Hoofdmeesteres was geworden was alles veranderd. De tafels stonden nu in een halve cirkel, -**Regenboogvormieg**, ies dat niet leuk?- voor elk raam hingen nu **zachtgele** gordijnen met zonnetjes erop, -Nu hebben we le soleil altijd bij ons!- en lessen moesten zo vaak mogelijk buiten worden gehouden. Ook was ze erg tegen racisme en huizenhaat, dus moest iedereen vaak samenwerken met leerlingen uit een ander huis. Niet dat hij dat erg vond. Na de oorlog waren de verschillen tussen verschillende huizen toch al kleiner geworden, aangezien verschillende vooroordelen meestal niet klopten. (De Huffelpuffers vochten in de voorste linies, de Zwadderaars vochten vanuit de schaduwen en glipten het slagveld op om gewonden naar de ziekenboeg te brengen die door Ravenklauwers werd gerund. En Griffoendor.. Laten we het erop houden dat 'Eerst doen, dan denken' nog steeds hun motto was.)  
Scorpius keek de tafels langs en zag een paar bekenden zitten. Rechts zaten James en Albus naast elkaar. Even verderop zat Rose met haar vriend en helemaal links zaten Teddy en Beer. Vrolijk liep Scorpius naar zijn twee oudere vrienden toe. Ze waren een jaar ouder dan hij, maar dat maakte hem niet uit.  
"Goeiemorgen, lekker geslapen?" Teddy knikte vrolijk en begon te ratelen over een droom die hij gehad had en Beer snurkte even. Scorpius keek rond op de ontbijttafel. Een grote schaal croissantjes trok zijn aandacht. Een of andere grappenmaker had de broodjes allerlei verschillende kleuren gegeven. Scorpius pakte een **felrode**, maar zodra hij hem op zijn bord legde begon het ding te zingen: _'Hand in hand, oog in oog. Alle kleuren van de **regenboog**!"_ Snel sneed Scorpius het broodje doormidden, voordat hij de rest van het lied zou moeten aanhoren. Het klonk.. kinderachtig. Steeds meer leerlingen kwamen de zaal binnen.  
".. en toen kwamen de **paarse** reuzenapen op me af, maar de **roze **olifantmuisjes kwamen me redden. En toen pakte ik het legozwaard en ging ik de luierreus aanvallen, en toen ik van hem had gewonnen kwam Victoire op me af om me een zoen te geven. En overal was vuurwerk en kleurtjes en we stonden onder een haag van **oranje** rozen en ze keek me zo aan en ik lachte en het was allemaal perfect.. En toen werd ik wakker.." beëindigde Teddy zijn relaas, een beetje teleurgesteld. Scorpius keek hem met open mond aan. Net op het moment dat hij Teddy eens goed wilde vertellen dat hij hopeloos was kwam de Hoofdmeesteres binnen.  
"Bonjour! Lekker geslapen?" vrolijk liep ze door naar haar plaats, recht tegenover de leerlingen. "Allemaal staan, s'il vous plaît! Het ies tijd voor de ochtendgroet!" Ze trok met een hoop geflapper van haat kleren haar toverstok en zwaaide hem vrolijk rond. Boven de leerlingen verscheen een enorme glitterende **regenboog**. Op teken van Professor Gabrielle, -Noem me maar gewoon Professor Gabrielle, dat klinkt toch veel zonnigèr dan Professeur Delacour?- zong iedereen tegelijk:

**Regenboog, oh regenboog, jij bent ons kampioen!**

**Wij houden van je kleuren,**

**Rood, oranje, blauw en groen!**

Tevreden ging de Professor ook zitten en begon te eten.  
"Zeg Teddy?" vroeg Scorpius voorzichtig. "Wie heeft deze dingen zo geverfd?" Hij wees terloops naar de schaal croissantjes die nu al aanzienlijk leger was dan een paar minuten geleden. Teddy haalde zijn schouders op.  
"Geen idee. Ik verdenk Albus en James, aangezien die gisteren allerlei vage liedjes zaten te zingen, maar het zou me niks verbazen als de Professor dit heeft geregeld om wat meer zonneschijn in ons droevig bestaan te brengen." Overdreven had hij zijn hand tegen zijn voorhoofd gelegd en zijn andere hand op zijn hart. Scorpius grinnikte en nam nog een hap. Gekleurd of niet, die dingen waren wel lekker! Opeens klonk er een enorme knal boven hun hoofden. Verschrikt keek iedereen omhoog, naar het betoverde dak. Boven hen pakten dikke zwarte wolken zich samen. Bliksemschichten spatten eruit als vuurwerk dat de weg kwijt was. Scorpius zuchtte diep. Dit was vast een straf voor Professor Gabrielle, omdat ze de **regenbooggod** was gaan irriteren met haar **regenboog-gekte**. Dit was dan ook precies wat hij tegen Teddy en Beer, die wakker was geworden van de klap, zei. Teddy grinnikte, maar Beer, die er nog niet helemaal bij was met zijn gedachten, bromde iets en pakte een **mintgroen** croissantje op. Meteen begon het ding te zingen. _My dream is to fly, over the **rainbow** so high!_ Snel sneed Beer het open, voor het akelige piepstemmetje verder kon gaan.  
"Wat is dàt!" vroeg Beer met een nog hoger piepstemmetje. Teddy grinnikte.  
"Daar zijn wij ook nog niet helemaal uit. Of James en Albus hebben hier iets mee te maken aangezien ik ze dit liedje eerder heb horen zingen, of Le Proffesseur probeert ons leven op te vrolijken met behulp van haar **regenbogen**. Kies zelf maar." Beer keek van Albus en James, die vrolijk elk croissantje optilden om de liedjes te horen, naar de Professor die nietsvermoedend een eitje zat te eten. Hij kneep zijn ogen even samen en besloot het toen te laten varen. Scorpius was echter wel nieuwsgierig, dus hij excuseerde zich en liep naar James en Albus toe.  
"Yo!" groette James hem. "Hoe vind je de croissants? Zijn ze niet mooi? De Professor zal wel blij zijn, **regenboogvorm, regenboogkleurtjes en regenboogliedjes!** Je wilt niet weten hoeveel Dreuzelliedjes we hebben moeten zoeken met het woord **regenboog **erin joh!" Scorpius grijnsde. Die Professor heeft het anders nog steeds niet door hoor!" Geschokt keken de broers naar de lerarentafel, waar de Professor nog steeds rustig zat te eten. Ze keken elkaar aan, maar lang duurde dat niet, want James sprong op en liep met grote passen naar de lerarentafel. Scorpius en Albus keken elkaar met opgetrokken wenkbrauwen aan. Na deze staarsessie pakte Scorpius de OchtendProfeet van de tafel en probeerde Albus het gesprek tussen een druk gebarende James en een glimlachende Professor te volgen. Een harde knal, gevolgd door een felle flits kondigde aan dat het noodweer nu werkelijk was losgebarsten. Een paar leerlingen keken verschrikt op, maar maakten zich verder geen zorgen. In de OchtendProfeet werd voorspeld dat er deze dag een orkaan over zou vliegen, dus zou het binnen nu en een uurtje wel weer opklaren. Want sinds wanneer had de weerman van de OchtendProfeet gelijk? Sinds nooit, juist ja.  
Geleidelijk aan werd het onweer toch harder. De donder werd oorverdovend en de flitsen kwamen steeds sneller, maar toch maakte niemand zich zorgen. Ze zaten binnen, waarom zouden ze ook?  
Opeens bedacht Scorpius zich iets. Een snelle blik op de lerarentafel deed zijn vermoeden uitkomen. Professor Loena was nog niet binnen! Net op het moment dat hij het wilde uitschreeuwen van verdriet (-kuchkuch-) gingen de deuren open en kwam Professor Loena druk gebarend en in zichzelf mompelend binnen.  
".. Probbels zeggen dat er een orkaan komt, maar dat kan niet, want dat staat al in de OchtendProfeet!Maar als de Probbels iets zeggen is het waar natuurlijk, maar dat zou betekenen dat de weerman opeens gelijk zou hebben, wat de ondergang van de tovenaarswereld zou zijn en dat kunnen we …"  
Scorpius haalde zijn schouders op en las verder. Sinds zijn vader de rechterhand van de Minister was geworden gebeurden er eens wat interessante dingen op het Ministerie. Als hij nu ook eens iets aan het lessenplan van Zweinstein kon doen.. De volgende generatie zou zich lichtelijk anders gaan gedragen als dit zo doorging. Voor ze het wisten zouden ze een **Regenboog** aanbidden ofzo.  
Een luis gekraak trok zijn aandacht. Hij keek om zich heen en zag verschillende mensen met grote ogen omhoog kijken. Langzaam tilde hij zijn hoofd op en keek naar het plafond. In de verte zag hij een lange** bruin**grijzige slurf op de school afkomen. Hij knipperde. Keek naar de OchtendProfeet. Knipperde weer.  
"WTF! Paulus Pietsma heeft gelijk gekregen!" geschrokken keek iedereen hem aan, voordat ze allemaal angstig rondjes om hun stoel begonnen te rennen. Dit ging een paar minuten zo door, tot iedereen buiten adem was en weer ging zitten. Zodra ze naar de steeds groter wordende orkaan keken begonnen een paar van hen weer te rennen, maar langer dan 2 minuten hielden zij dit ook niet meer uit. Nadat iedereen was uitgerend stond Professor Gabrielle op en nam het woord.  
"Ik wil iedereen vragen om rustig te blijven. Bon. Okee, nu wil ik dat jullie allemaal opstaan, in een grote kring gaan staan en doen wat we hebben geoefend tijdens de lessen Verweer tegen de Zwarte Weersvoorspellingen. Oui. Iedereen klaar? En nu allemaal tegelijk: GROEPSKNUFFEL!" vrolijk rende ze naar voren, samen met de leerlingen die allemaal tegen elkaar opbotsten en tegen elkaar aan werden geperst. Dit dankzij een paar jongens aan de buitenkant die òf gewoon erg van strakke knuffels hielden, òf het leuk vonden om de mensen in het midden te pletten. Na een paar verstikkende minuten liet iedereen elkaar weer los en ging weer zitten. Net op het moment dat Scorpius wilde gaan zitten kwam er een enorme flits richting het dak. Scorpius schrok, viel van zijn stoel en werd wakker.

Verdwaasd keek hij om zich heen. 1: Geen zonnetjesgordijnen meer. 2: Het stormde. Hard. 3: Het was gelukkig allemaal maar een droom. Een snelle blik op de magische klok naast zijn bed vertelde hem dat het bijna kwart over 7 was. Tijd om op te staan. Scorpius stond op, kleedde zich aan en liep naar beneden. Hij was niet de eerste zag hij al. Er zaten verschillende mensen aan de tafels. Rechts zaten James en Albus naast elkaar. Even verderop zat Rose met haar vriend en helemaal links zaten Teddy en Beer. Aan de lerarentafel zat Professor Gabrielle rustig een knalrood croissantje te eten. Scorpius trok zijn wenkbrauw op en ging bij Teddy en Beer zitten. Een blik op de OchtendProfeet vertelde hem dat er een orkaan op komst was. Hij pakte een beschuitje en begon te eten.

Wacht even. Een orkaan?!


End file.
